twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for correcting the spelling of Phoenix! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } Moving pages Hi Pam! Great job on all the spelling typos you're fixing. Just as a heads up, you should Move a page from one name to another instead of copy and pasting. When you copy/paste, you leave the page history in the last page title, instead of transferring it to the new page, so all the people that previously worked on the page no longer get credit for their work. Keep up the great work! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :When you tried to move the page, it should tell you that the page already exists and give you a check box that says something like: 'Yes, delete and move the page'. That's what you want to do, it basically means it'll overwrite what's already on that page with the stuff you're moving there. :Have you tried the Contest yet? It seems like it would be fun. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh that's good to know. Sorry about the confusion. The page is moved and good to go. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Vandal Hi, I noticed that you asked Bella Swan to block the user Don Corleone. We appreciate your concern. I have given Don Corleone a warning and if he or she continues to vandalize, they will be blocked. Thanks again for your concern. Iluvgracie129 17:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 Ok so, somebody messed up with the actors.Here is the person's ID 32.176.39.21 . They dont have an account, so I guess it doesnt matter but really its stupid, Actor for Jacob Black has been changed to Elvis Presley and instead of Kristen, there is Britney Spears for Bella. I can't edit it, as in I don't have permission to do so, and I thought you should know, so maybe you could fix it. --AriesPrincess~Slyffindor 02:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! Remember 1337pwnxor?31337roxxor 13:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting us know, the user has been blocked. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I would also like to thank you for warning several vandals of their actions. Keep up the great work! Iluvgracie129 15:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Great job, I dug around and found similar people with the same situation, Vandalizing and all. They should all be blocked now, but we'll see if that helps in the future. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Never any bother, I'll mention to the admins that you'd be a good choice for revert abilities, and possibly blocks as well. Seems like you're policing the site more than anyone else at the moment, and doing a great job! :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi Pam! I made you a rollbacker, which will help you undo vandals faster, and I asked the Staff of Entertainment to make you an admin. If you have any questions about your new duties and abilities, feel free to ask me, Iluvgracie129, or Bella Swan (your other admins here). Operation Twilight is the Wiki-head-person here, but I haven't seen them on since September, so more than likely, you'll be working with gracie and Bella. Keep up the great work! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :This just in, you've been made an admin! Hip hip hooray! You now have the ability to block people as well as delete images and pages, along with the ability to 'rollback' pages as well. Use your powers for good, not evil. :) :If you have any questions about these abilities, feel free to contact me or one of your fellow admins. Good luck! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I mean, how could I not? :D ~ Bella Swan 02:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::Congrats TagAlongPam and great job!! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 01:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Contacting I've noticed that on a lot of other fansites and such they always have a place where fans can contact the site, so I was thinking that we might want to make an email for our wiki so that fans might feel more comfortable giving feedback to us and such. It might get to be a pain to check everyday or whenever it's needed, so I thought maybe the admins would all know the password and we could all check the inbox to answer emails. Just a thought, tell me any ideas you might have! ~ Bella Swan 02:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I was planning on it. :) I'll email you the details of the account. ~ Bella Swan 01:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Question & Suggestion I don't know how else I can leave you a message, so can i know why you deleted the shorter summary, so I would know for future references. Its just that when I told my friends about this page, they said that there should also be shorter version of the summary too. These are all Twilight Fans, and they thought that there should be a different section for Plot summary and a short Summary, as a suggestion to improve this page. I'd appreciate it, if you could let me know. AriesPrincess~Slyffindor Never mind, it wasn't you who deleted it, but the user is removed. but I had a question, what does rm stand for. Also I was wondering is if I could add the dates every time I add something, not editing but when i add a whole section, or when there is major editing. thnx in advance --AriesPrincess~Slyffindor 16:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Twilight Topsites I created an account on there for the site, the user name is 'BellaKathrynSwan' and the password is the same for the email. I had actually made it a little while ago, so hopefully we can make our way up the ranks. Thanks! ~ Bella Swan 18:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Nominations I nominated Jacob Black for a featured article but I couldn't add the improvement template. Could you add it for me? Waterdrop95 06:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) .... So we can't add fan pics? Seriously...wow...but yeah thanks for telling me...I guess...... vandalism warnings Hey Pam, I just wanted to let you know that I added the subject "vandalism" to the vandal template so now all you have to do is type { { vandal } } and sign your posts. It just seemed like it would be easier to use. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 22:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) vandalism these people really need to get a life outside of vandalising a wiki, it really ticks me off that someone would ruin a page just so that they can get their kicks, people put a lot of effort into putting information on here. keep up the good work --Cmcwiki 02:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Friends? Hi, TagAlongPam. I have an idead to become official friends, and we can do so by featuring our wiki friends on the main page, (I will also feature your wiki on mine if you accept, and vice versa), so we both get more exposure easily. If you agree to this great idea, I will more than be pleased to do so. You may discuss this idea with the admins/users of this wiki, and you may cancel the friendship at any time with prior notice. I reckon we should do so, because my wiki is mainly aimed at The Host and the forthcoming series, and other Stephenie Meyer projects. If you don't feel this idea is great or if it is good, please respond on my talk page. Thank you. иιƒкч? 08:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *If you want to know what I mean, look here: (On the bottom of the main page) =] иιƒкч? 05:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *Ok, no problem about the late reply. I'd say, we should build it up to at least hm... maybe 125 articles, or maybe just a little over 100, if I can handle it. Thanks for your The Host information. иιƒкч? 06:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Adoption Bella is absolutely adopted into the Cullen family not just married into it. Stephanie Meyer's texts prove this and my argument should be read before judgement. Bella is Absolutely the Adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme and the Adoptive Sister of Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. The text backs this up. 1. Parallels with Emmett She Entered the Family in the same way that Emmett did but he is always accepted as the son/brother not the "son in law/brother in law". He married into the family and was transformed by Carlisle and from that point on was considered a son the same happens to Bella only she had been considered a daughter before hand. If one considers Bella the Daughter in law/Sister in law then they would have to consider Emmett to be a son/brother in law instead because he has the exact same entrance as Bella just much quicker. Also Emmett's parents would have been alive as well 2. Use of Daughter/Sister in the Books versus the non use of in law Bella is never called daughter in law/sister in law ever, she how ever is referred to as daughter/sister in every reference to her by a family member. Carlisle refers to her as his beloved daughter in book two of new moon, Alice in book one, and Emmett always does "not much wild about you is there little sister" "i haven't gotten to dance with my new sister yet" "you're going down little sister". Not once is she called the "in-law". She also openly calls Alice her sister and means it not in an "in law" way but in the way someone refers to their real sister. She is also always treated as the daughter not as the sons wife. 3. The difference between a vampire family and a traditional family. The vampire family unit is different from the normal family. Intermarriage being the biggest part, everyone of the six siblings has the same four brothers and sisters as their mate and the same parents it's slightly disturbing in the margot and ritchie tennenbaum sense. However it is less formal then the conventional family it is easier to more like a foster family which it pretends to be. The biggest way in which they are connected is their vampirism and their vegetarian philosophy. 4. The Fact that Charlie and Renee are alive means little. A person doesn't need to have dead parents to be adopted thats an orphan. The fact that Bella retains some of her relation to Charlie also is irrelevant many adopted people are in contact with their real parents. the fact that she continues to be connected to Charlie is just Stephanie Meyer's inability to leave any character with a sad ending a flaw that Jane Austen and an early Charlotte Bronte also had. One can have two sets of parents and Bella does. Emmett and Rosalie's families were still alive though they had the sense to remain dead to the public Alice's were not remembered and jasper's would have been long dead 5. Adoption v. joining the family Bella joined the family gradually not at the wedding and since it wasn't a typical or legal adoption it was more of her becoming their daughter just as the other five did. It's not highlighted by one event but by several going back as far as Alice's visions in midnight sun. These reasons are why Bella's page needs to read that she is the Cullen's daughter/sister it's what the text says and what Stephanie Meyer is giving us. If you can make a better argument i'll go your way but if you can see it my way that would be awesome as i strongly believe it then please refrain from rewriting it to a baseless theory of Bella as the "in-law" because she is more then that. p.s. i have no idea how to do messages sorry if this comes out weird Sufjanisgod 07:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC)sufjanisgodSufjanisgod 07:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, but you're stating your views, as this isn't directly all stated in the text. Plus if she was adopted, then it would be stated as a quote, and would be in the book. No offence intended, but this is fanon information. иιƒкч? 05:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wikia Stats Hiya, just wanted to congratulate you on the continued stellar growth of this wiki. Not sure if you know about this page, but according to your Twilight Saga wiki has had 616 editors so far, contributing over 122,000 words and 458 images... not too shabby! angies (talk) 23:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) admin Hey, I saw that User:Cmcwiki has requested on Bella Swan's page to become an admin. As this user has only been editing for a month, I planned to politely refuse but I wanted to make sure you agreed before I said anything. I'm assuming you agree with me on this but I just wanted to make sure. We are the only two active admins on here, so its important for us to commmunicate. :) Thanks! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 03:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) hey hey what up how is your day mine is going bad because of ben is hitting me in the fac alot hey hey what up how is your day mine is going bad because of ben is hitting me in the fac alot RE: Aro page You're very welcome! I just noticed a few grammatical errors/ sentence structure inconsistencies, I promise I'm not changing anything major. Feedback on my updates would be great! -Shai cast?? I saw that a bunch of cast members have been added to the New Moon film page. Have all of these been confirmed because the pages are not sourced. Just wondering! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 23:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhh... I don't remember doing any vandalism... blah 02:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC)